


Heart Constrictions

by BigDaddyEnergy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also a scary boy, He's a snakey boy, Held Against Your Will, Kidnapping?, Lamia/Naga Sans, M/M, Obsession, Sort Of, Will add more tags as I go, Yandere, amab reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyEnergy/pseuds/BigDaddyEnergy
Summary: Returning to the dreamy cabin you used to spend your summers at was supposed to be relaxing.Instead, you find yourself trapped in a small building, surrounded by woods, far away from anyone that could help you as... something... stalks you in the woods.And when it finds you...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Heart Constrictions

Your parents had always told you to watch out for snakes.

At the old cabin that used to belong to your grandparents, it’d been easy to see why. The building itself was surrounded by tall grass and trees, with a nearby creek that housed tadpoles in the spring and frogs in the summer. The mountain it was nestled at the foot of offered shade during high noon, the wildflowers scenting the air with an indiscernible sweetness.

It was paradise to a kid like yourself. During those distant summers, you’d splashed around in the creek, suckled flower petals for their sweetness, and lounged on the sturdy branches of the oak trees not fifty feet from the cabin, dozing off or reading or just observing the wildlife around you.

_But._

The place was full of snakes, or so your parents would have you believe. 

So every time you went out, you watched your step for wriggling, venomous creatures and kept an ear out for rustling of grass or slithering against the ground.

In all those summers, though, you’d never seen a single snake at the cabin.

Now that you’re an adult, you wonder how you’d avoided getting bitten at least twice a summer.

It’s been about six years since you’ve last been to your grandparent’s old cabin, which had been handed down to your own parents and now to you. The last time you’d been here, you’d been thinking less of creeks and trees and more about college.

Even that time had been idyllic, though. Almost dreamy in a way.

… The worn down land in front of you looks a lot less _dreamy_ then it had back then. 

The cabin itself looks to be in surprisingly good condition, although that isn’t such a surprise since you know that your parents have someone who lives just in the nearest town come in and check on it once every three months or so.

It needs some roof repairs and could probably use some new windows, but it’s sturdy looking.

What has you horrified is how over _grown_ everything is!

Vines climb up the porch and wind around the fence and the grass is so _tall_ that it reaches your hips.

You’ve been standing out in the gravel driveway for the past thirty minutes trying to make a mental path of how you should approach the overgrowth, wary of getting bitten by a snake or any other manner of small critter. Not to mention ticks or spiders or… you shudder and stop thinking about that.

Your car is at your side, the backseat filled with groceries you’d picked up in the nearby town. In your trunk is your suitcase, full of clothes. Enough for a long time.

You were supposed to stay here for the summer, do some repairs and work the land a bit until it was all nice again. If they were satisfied with your work, your parents would hand over the deed and the cabin along with the land it was on would be yours.

… You’d been eager to get to work, not having known just how much _work_ taking care of the cabin would be.

It’s overwhelming, and you’re tempted to drive back to town and book a hotel to stay at.

But… as you look over the cabin, something sparks within you.

Something that feels a lot like… _determination._

Sure, it isn’t _at all_ what you’d been expecting when you agreed, but this is still the cabin that you’d adored as a child! It’s still the place of your fondest memories and where you’d spend all year pining over!

It’s still an opportunity that you can’t pass up!

And that’s what motivates you into clutching the house key in your hand, holding your head high, and trudging through the long grass up to the porch. 

The wood creaks underneath your feet, but you press on, inserting the key into the lock. It takes some jiggling and a thrust from your shoulder to open, but after a minute, you’re in the cabin.

…

It’s dusty, for sure. Smells like dirt and wildflowers. But everything’s clean besides that, nothing out of place since you’d last been here over half a decade ago. It’s _familiar._

You breathe in deeply, just to get a better whiff of that nostalgic smell. Despite yourself, you smile. 

“Home sweet home.” You mumble, setting the keys down on the side table next to the door.

Now’s no time for relaxing, though. You still have a car full of junk you have to unload, and you need to clean your room and the kitchen before you can think about settling in properly. Your parents had been kind enough to call ahead to turn on the water, gas, and power, although the lines might be a bit rusty since not even they’d been out here since you left for college some-odd years ago.

The only person who’s been here since then is the maintenance worker your parents hire for the inspections every three months. Although they’d obviously not been doing a very good job if the yard’s so overgrown and the place is so dusty. You make a note to call your parents about that, wondering how much they’d been paying the person.

You stretch your shoulders and head back out, making three trips to take in all the groceries, which you stow away in either the fridge or barren pantry, then one more trip to lug in your suitcase.

At the end of it all, it’s nearly time for the sun to start going down. You lock the door behind yourself and get to cleaning.

The closet under the stairs still has all the cleaning supplies, so you get to work sweeping and dusting. In the kitchen, you scrub down the counters and mop the floor, which takes a good hour. By the time you’re finished with _that,_ it’s getting darker outside, so you switch the lights on and carry your suitcase upstairs.

Thankfully, you’re only planning on cleaning your room and the bathroom it’s attached to, so it’s not as much work as you’d put in downstairs. You end up just stripping your bed of its current blankets and sheets, which smell like dust and make you sneeze, leaving the mattress bare.

It’s hot enough outside during the summer for you to sleep on a bare mattress for just one night while you wash everything so it’s fresh.

There’s no mold in the shower or sink of your bathroom, so you count your wins and give everything a cursory wipe-down.

When your clothes are put away and you’ve started the laundry, you trod downstairs and find yourself in the kitchen. The day’s work has got you hungry, and you’d not even had lunch earlier…

… But you’re tired from doing so much clean-up, too tired to make something substantial. You end up pouring yourself a glass of wine and heating up some pizza in the oven out of the freezer.

There’s no television in the cabin, but your parents had gotten WiFi installed the last time they’d been here, so you get out your laptop and put on some netflix while you lounge on the couch.

You’ve got an entire pizza on the coffee table, a bottle of wine at your disposal, and a whole new season of your favorite show to binge. Fixing the roof and mowing the lawn take the backseat in your brain while you settle in for a night of relaxation.

It’s when you’re getting ready to start the third episode of the night that you hear it.

A _thump_.

It sounds like it came from the backyard, which you’ve yet to even take a look at since you got here.

Swallowing a slice of pizza, you set down your drink and stand up. The lights are still on in the kitchen, so you’re not completely blind, but you still feel blind _sided_. 

You… you don’t remember sounds like that back when you were a kid. And you _definitely_ would’ve, seeing as you were never the bravest after the sun set. Even going as far as to have your lamp on at all times… but it’s dark outside now, and you’d never grown out of that little fear.

Inching your way closer to the backdoor, you switch on the back porch lights and take a peek through the heavy curtains by the window. The light only goes out about ten or so feet. Everything beyond that might as well be an abyss for all you can see.

Not that you can see much else either way. The grass is even taller out here than it is outfront, you’d probably get lost in a second out there if you couldn’t see the house up above. As it is, it makes it difficult to see if there’s anything out there that could’ve caused the mysterious thump.

Your heart is beating nearly out of your chest, stomach fluttering and threatening to reacquaint you with all the wine and pizza you’d just downed. With a nervous swallow, you turn the back lights off and retreat to the living room to stare at your set up for a minute. The pizza gets put away, the wine corked, and you drag your laptop up the stairs with you, making sure to turn off all the lights downstairs.

By the time you’ve crept into your room, you’re a little calmer, but still unnerved. You double check that your door is locked and your curtains are tightly drawn before you slip onto your bed.

You’re head is a lot clearer now, though, and you quickly grab your phone from the nightstand to send a message to your mom. But as your finger hovers over the button… you decide against texting. Instead, you call her. It’s late, but not late enough that your parents should be sleeping.

The dial rings for a few seconds before the call gets picked up, and you sigh with relief. Not a moment later, your mom is asking questions.

“Honey?” She slurs, sounding disorientated. Huh. Maybe she had been sleeping.

“Hey, Ma.” You greet hurriedly, “Do you ever remember hearing any strange noises at night at the cabin?”

She sighs and there’s shuffling, “... Noises? Honey, that’s just the forest.”

“I’m not talking like birds or animals or the wind, I mean like… _big_ noises.” You relay, feeling a little silly. You _know_ you’d heard something large. It sounded almost like a tree falling over, but then there would’ve been the tell-tale snapping of bark… Instead, there’d been stark silence out there.

It had been almost too silent. Nothing out of place when you’d checked the yard, nothing moving…

The hairs on your arms and the back of your neck start to prickle. It’d been so silent that you’d have never known if there was something watching you right back in the darkness.

“Like a bear?” Your mom asks.

“A bear.” You repeat after her. “There are _bears_ in these woods?!” Oh, great. You were probably going to be mauled by a bear now.

Your response draws another sigh from your mom, “Not since your grandfather was still around, sweetheart. They were driven out a while ago, but there might be some more out there still. We think that’s why the maintenance person quit - “

It’s a little too much for you to process. First, you’re told there might be a bear in the woods behind the cabin, _now_ you’re being told that the maintenance person _quit?_

“How long ago did they quit?” You ask seriously.

“Oh, the summer after we stopped coming out a few years ago. They said they were hearing some weird things and saw something.” She says casually, “But we figured the place would still be fine enough for you to go out and take a look at.”

Your jaw drops, not like your mom can see it. “And you didn’t think to tell me any of this?!”

“It’s not a big _deal_ , sweetheart. The bear will leave if it doesn’t get any food, it should’ve already. You’re fine, and the nearest town is less than an hour out.” Your mom chides.

“Well the bear isn’t gone.” You tell her, “And I’m kind of freaking out.”

“Don’t.” She reassures, “I’ll call one of your father’s friends to come take a look at the area and see if there’s a bear tomorrow, just rest. You’re safe.”

You chew on your lip for a second while you think of what to say. Should you press further? Or should you thank her and try to sleep as best you can? Either way, the decision is wrenched from you in the next second when your _car alarm_ starts blaring.

You can hear it all the way from the driveway, and it seems your mom can too, because there’s even more shuffling from her end.

“Honey? Honey?” She asks, “Are you okay?”

You’re too speechless to reply for a minute, just listening to the sound of your car alarm screaming for it’s _life._

She says your name forcefully, and you’re finally brought back into the moment.

“I’m okay,” You tell her, “I’m okay, but something is happening to my car - “

You’re cut off by the loud sound of wrenching _metal_ as something that sounds like the world's largest tin can is crunched. With horror you realize that’s _your car_. You don’t even notice that the blaring has stopped, too caught up in thinking about what the _hell_ is happening outside.

“... Sweetheart?”

“Mom, my _fucking car_.” You tell her, “Something just _crushed my fucking car._ ”

“Did you want to call the police? Honey?”

You nod to yourself, once again forgetting that she can’t see you. “Yeah, I’ll call them. I have to hang up - “

“It’s okay, honey. I’m texting your father’s friend to come check out that house tomorrow, you go back with the police and find a hotel to stay at, okay? Do you need any money?”

“No, that’s fine, I just - “ You let out a nervous exhale, “my _car_.”

“I know, honey.” Your mom tells you, “I know. I’ll help you, whatever you need. Just take care of yourself right now.”

You hang up first, only to immediately start dialing for the police. 

But tonight just won’t give you a _break_ , because all the sudden there’s a _thumping_ at your door, banging.

You nearly _scream_ , and drop your phone. It drops straight onto the wooden floor and you hear the crack before you see it. _Motherfucker._

Your fears are confirmed when you pick it up, the screen’s all glitched. There’s no way you’re calling the police on this, and the landline is all the way downstairs. 

The banging has stopped _for now_ , but you’re still wound the fuck up. If there isn’t a bear out there, there’s some sort of serial killer and you’re not about to be their next victim. You quickly rush into the adjoined bathroom to your room and lock the door behind you. Trembling, you sit yourself in the shower and hold your knees to your chest.

Another round of banging comes from downstairs, and you hide your face in your knees. So far, you're trapped without your car or a phone that's within reach. The best you can do is hope that the guy your mom sends will be over early tomorrow morning and that whatever or whoever is at your door won't get tired and break in. This is going to be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm writing Naga Sans fic because I Need it. 
> 
> Gonna be pretty short, like 5 chapters maybe. But it will still be 5 wonderful chapters of yandere, so,


End file.
